Um Dia Especial
by FireKai
Summary: Wincest. Sam e Dean estão prestes a completar um ano de namoro e Sam já está a planear o que vai oferecer a Dean. Mas irá Dean lembrar-se daquela data? Sam não esquece o dia em que tudo começou e espera que Dean também não se tenha esquecido. Oneshot.


**Título: **Um Dia Especial

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Wincest, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Dean e Sam

**Aviso: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Wincest. Sam e Dean estão prestes a completar um ano de namoro e Sam já está a planear o que vai oferecer a Dean. Mas irá Dean lembrar-se daquela data? Sam não esquece o dia em que tudo começou e espera que Dean também não se tenha esquecido. Oneshot.

**Um Dia Especial**

Sam andava pensativo. Daí a dois dias iria fazer um ano desde que ele e Dean tinham começado a namorar. A caçada a um lobisomem tinha ocupado os últimos dias e Sam ainda não tivera tempo de comprar nada para oferecer a Dean.

Sam já tinha uma ideia do que iria oferecer, mas não estava certo de que Dean fosse gostar. Mas para Sam, o que ele queria oferecer a Dean tinha bastante significado e, pelo menos, esperava que Dean reconhecesse isso, mesmo que não gostasse do presente.

Olhou para Dean, que partilhava a sua atenção a conduzir o Impala e a ouvir música. Será que Dean se lembrava daquela data especial? Dean não era pessoa para dar muita importância a datas. Do aniversário de Sam, Dean costumava lembrar-se, mas de resto, parecia não se lembrar de mais data nenhuma. Lembrar-se-ia que eles estavam juntos há quase um ano?

Sam esperava que ele se lembrasse, mas mesmo que Dean não se lembrasse, não havia problema. Sam sabia que eles se amavam e afinal, uma data era apenas uma data, o que importava é que Dean mostrava o quanto gostava de Sam todos os dias. Mas mesmo assim, no fundo do seu coração, Sam tinha a esperança de que Dean se lembrasse.

"Não achas, Sam?"

Sam abanou a cabeça. Dean tinha-lhe feito uma pergunta, mas ele estava tão pensativo que nem a tinha ouvido.

"O que foi?"

"Estava a dizer que se calhar é melhor pararmos na próxima cidade e descansarmos uns dias. Quando encontrarmos mais alguma situação, partimos. Acho que é boa ideia, não achas, Sam?" perguntou Dean, novamente.

"Ah, sim. Claro. É boa ideia."

"Óptimo." disse Dean, sorrindo e voltando a sua direcção novamente para a estrada e a música do rádio.

Começou a anoitecer e o céu estava bastante escuro. Não tardou a começar a chover. Sam sorriu. Nos eventos que tinham precedido o começo do namoro deles, também estivera a chover. Começou a lembrar-se do que tinha acontecido.

_**Flashback**_

O céu estava escuro. Ainda era de dia, mas quase parecia noite, pois chovia bastante. Sam e Dean tinham saído do Impala e estavam a tirar o material que precisavam da bagageira do carro.

"Sam, tu levas o Colt."

"Porquê eu?"

"Eu consigo safar-me melhor sem ele do que tu." respondeu Dean.

Sam cruzou os braços, aborrecido.

"Eu também me consigo safar sem usar o Colt. Não sou nenhum amador."

"Eu não disse isso." respondeu Dean. "Mas eu tenho mais experiência e não podemos facilitar com estes vampiros. Temos de acabar com todos eles. Levas o Colt e ponto final."

Dean pegou em duas garrafas de água benta e lançou uma a Sam.

"A água benta sempre os pode manter à distância se eles se aproximarem muito." disse ele. "Queres levar também uma faca contigo?"

"Sim. Quanto mais coisas se levar, melhor. Nunca se sabe."

Dean entregou uma faca a Sam, que a pôs à cintura.

"Pronto, eu vou levar uma faca, a água benta e o arco com flechas com sangue de pessoas mortas." disse ele. "Bom, entrar na funerária e roubar o sangue não foi nada fácil."

"Vamos lá acabar com eles de uma vez." disse Sam. "Não podemos perder mais tempo."

"Vamos lá então." disse Dean, fechando a bagageira.

Eles caminharam rapidamente. Tinham deixado o Impala longe para não fazerem barulho. A chuva não ajudava muito a caçada e Dean e Sam ficaram ensopados rapidamente.

"Eu vou pela frente, Sam. Tu vais pelas traseiras."

Sam concordou e foi dar a volta ao barracão onde os vampiros tinham feito o seu ninho. Dean aproximou-se da porta da frente, com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Pelo que tinham descoberto pelas investigações de Sam, deviam ser apenas quatro vampiros, mas poderiam ser mais. Dean abriu a porta devagar. Estava bastante escuro no barracão. Tirou a sua pequena lanterna do bolso e avançou devagar. Viu dois vampiros a dormir ali perto.

Dean apontou o arco e lançou uma seta contra cada um dos vampiros. Eles acordaram de seguida, mas com um golpe rápido, Dean degolou um deles. O outro vampiro, incapaz de se mexer, começou a gritar, mas segundos depois, Dean degolou-o também. Mas Dean não reparou que um terceiro vampiro se aproximava, escondido pela escuridão.

Sam entrou pelas traseiras do barracão. Pegou na lanterna e avançou lentamente. Pouco depois ouviu o grito do vampiro que Dean iria matar segundos depois. Sam sentiu uma agitação à sua volta. Dois vampiros tinham acordado e vinham na direcção dele.

Empunhou rapidamente o Colt e acertou nos dois vampiros. Eles estremeceram e depois caíram no chão, liquidados de vez. Sam continuou a avançar e logo de seguida ouviu um grito. Era Dean que estava a gritar.

Sam começou a correr rapidamente pelo barracão. Tinha de ter cuidado para não tropeçar ou bater em nada. A lanterna não iluminava muito, por isso Sam tinha de a virar rapidamente para tentar identificar onde estava Dean. Por fim, viu-o. Um vampiro enorme tinha conseguido imobilizar Dean e estava a morder-lhe o pescoço. O arco e a faca tinham caído no chão. Dean já nem se estava a tentar defender.

Sam avançou, com o Colt na mão e disparou, acertando em cheio no vampiro, que estremeceu e caiu no chão, morto de uma vez por todas. Sam afastou o vampiro para o lado e baixou-se sobre Dean.

"Dean, estás bem? Fala comigo!"

Dean abriu os olhos.

"Sam, ele mordeu-me."

"Eu sei. Tem calma." disse Sam, nervoso. "Acho que perdeste muito sangue. Tenho de te levar para o hospital."

"Sam, vão fazer... perguntas..."

"Não importa." disse Sam, erguendo Dean com dificuldade. "Tu precisas de cuidados médicos."

Dean não protestou mais. Estava fraco. Sam conseguiu pôr o Colt no bolso e ele e Dean começaram a andar para fora do barracão. Dean ia quase arrastado, porque mal se conseguia aguentar em pé. Quando saíram para a rua, a chuva continuava a cair. Foi bastante difícil regressar ao Impala. Sam teve de fazer imensa força, mas conseguiram lá chegar. Sam pousou Dean no assento do pendura e depois foi para o volante. Saíram dali rapidamente, de volta à cidade mais próxima.

A meio do caminho, Dean ficou inconsciente.

"Dean, fala comigo. Dean!"

Mas Dean já não respondia. Tinha perdido muito sangue porque o vampiro lho tinha sugado e além disso tinha-lhe feito algumas feridas, que estavam também a sangrar. Alguns minutos depois, eles chegaram ao hospital.

Sam entrou de rompante nas urgências, pegando em Dean.

"Preciso de ajuda. O meu irmão perdeu muito sangue e agora ficou inconsciente." explicou Sam.

A senhora por detrás do balcão chamou rapidamente dois enfermeiros que vieram buscar Dean e o puseram numa maca. Levaram-no logo para dentro. Sam tentou que o deixassem acompanhar Dean, mas não o deixaram. A senhora da recepção entregou a Sam um formulário para que ele preenchesse com os dados de Dean.

Sam preencheu o formulário usando uma das identidades falsas de Dean. Pouco depois, um médico apareceu e quis falar com Sam.

"Foi você que trouxe aquele rapaz, que perdeu muito sangue, não foi?" perguntou o médico. Sam acenou afirmativamente. "O estado dele é grave. Perdeu mesmo muito sangue. Como é que aquilo aconteceu?"

"Bom, nós fomos sair para... fazer umas compras. Enquanto eu fui ao supermercado, o meu irmão ficou no carro. Quando voltei, ele já estava assim e trouxe-o logo para o hospital." mentiu Sam. Não podia contar a verdade, ninguém ia acreditar nele. "Acho que deve ter sido um assalto."

"Estou a ver. Bom, estivemos a ver o tipo de sangue dele e não temos sangue suficiente no nosso banco de sangue." disse o médico.

"Mas, o que acontece se ele não obtiver o sangue suficiente?"

"Nesse caso, temo que as coisas corram pelo pior."

Sam estremeceu. Dean estava em perigo de vida. Não havia sangue suficiente no banco de sangue. E depois lembrou-se. Eles eram irmãos, tinham o mesmo tipo de sangue. Mas logo de seguida, lembrou-se dos poderes que tinha demonstrado no passado. Ele e outras pessoas tinham poderes especiais, aparentemente tinham algum sangue demoníaco nas veias. Será que isso o impedia de dar sangue a Dean? Será que faria com que Dean ficasse ainda pior? Ou faria com que Dean também manifestasse algum tipo de poder? Ele não queria expor Dean a um sangue impuro, mas tinha de salvar o irmão. De qualquer maneira, antes da transfusão de sangue, iam fazer-se testes para ver se eram compatíveis e essa a transfusão podia ser feita facilmente.

"Eu posso doar sangue. Sou irmão dele."

"Óptimo. Venha comigo." disse o médico.

Sam acompanhou o médico. Foi-lhe retirada uma amostra de sangue para análise e alguns minutos depois, para alívio de Sam, o médico anunciou que estava tudo bem e que Sam podia fazer a transfusão.

Algumas horas depois, já Dean estava deitado num dos quartos do hospital, a transfusão de sangue tinha sido feita e Dean já não corria perigo. Sam sentou-se numa das cadeiras do quarto, junto da cama. Dean estava a salvo agora. Sam esperava realmente que depois não houvesse nenhum problema com o sangue.

Tinha sido bom que o médico não tivesse feito perguntas sobre como é que tanto Dean como Sam estavam tão molhados, mas Sam teria inventado uma desculpa rapidamente. E depois uma dúvida ensombrou-lhe a mente. O vampiro tinha mordido Dean, mas... e se o vampiro tivesse obrigado Dean a beber do seu sangue? Será que quando Dean despertasse, iria despertar como um vampiro?

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Sam despertou dos seus pensamentos quando Dean lhe deu uma cotovelada.

"Sammy, estás muito pensativo. O que se passa?" perguntou Dean, franzindo o sobrolho.

"Ah, não é nada. Estava só a lembrar-me do passado."

"Pois, enquanto te lembravas, chegámos ao motel." anunciou Dean.

Sam olhou à sua volta e constatou que estavam perto da recepção do motel. A chuva tinha parado.

"Vou lá tratar da estadia." disse Dean, saindo do Impala.

Sam suspirou. Relembrar aquele dia agora não era mau. Era apenas uma memória distante, mas na altura, enquanto Dean estava em perigo, Sam tinha temido o pior. Receava nunca mais ver Dean com vida e receava não lhe poder revelar como realmente se sentia em relação a ele.

Sam abanou a cabeça. Agora, quase um ano depois, estava tudo bem. Dean estava bem, o sangue doado por Sam não tinha tido qualquer efeito indesejado e Dean não se tinha tornado nenhum vampiro.

Dean voltou pouco depois com a chave do quarto na mão. Eles retiraram o que precisavam do Impala e foram até ao quarto.

"Desta vez conseguiu um quarto com uma cama de casal." disse Dean. "Já estava na altura."

"Também não é uma coisa assim tão necessária Dean. De qualquer maneira, nós costumávamos juntar as duas camas quando os quartos tinham duas camas ou então dormíamos os dois em apenas uma das camas." disse Sam. "Mas pronto, ter uma cama de casal é melhor. Se bem que de qualquer maneira só ocupamos um bocado da cama."

"Isso é porque dormes sempre abraçado a mim." disse Dean, sorrindo.

"Isso é uma queixa, Dean? Se quiseres, hoje dorme cada um no seu lado da cama."

Dean aproximou-se e beijou Sam.

"Não sejas tonto. Quero-te junto de mim, como sempre."

Sam sorriu. Pouco depois de se terem instalado, saíram para comer. De seguida foram a um bar e depois regressaram novamente ao motel. Deitaram-se na cama, fizeram amor e adormeceram nos braços um do outro.

No dia seguinte, dormiram até tarde. Passaram o resto da manhã juntos. Passearam e depois foram ler os jornais e navegar na internet à procura de ocorrências misteriosas que tivessem acontecido, mas aparentemente não tinha acontecido nenhuma. Melhor, podiam estar descansados.

Depois do almoço, voltaram ao motel.

"Vou dormir." anunciou Dean. "Tenho de aproveitar para descansar. Há imenso tempo que não durmo durante a tarde. Fazes-me companhia?"

"Não Dean, vou sair."

"Sair? Vais onde?" perguntou Dean, franzindo o sobrolho.

"Vou dar uma volta."

"Mas ainda de manhã demos uma volta."

"Está bem, mas não me apetece estar aqui fechado agora. Está bom tempo e apetece-me sair." respondeu Sam.

"Pronto, ok, vai lá."

"Até logo. Boa sesta." disse Sam, saindo do quarto.

Suspirou ao fechar a porta atrás de si. Tinha sido um pouco brusco com Dean, mas tinha de se conseguir livrar dele para ir comprar o presente que queria. No dia seguinte é que eles fariam o aniversário de namoro e só aí é que Dean saberia que Sam lhe tinha comprado alguma coisa. E Sam queria que fosse uma surpresa.

Por outro lado, Sam não estava certo se Dean se iria lembrar daquela data especial e se Dean só se lembrasse daquela data por ver Sam comprar um presente para ele, iria sentir-se na obrigação de comprar também um presente para dar a Sam e Sam não queria isso. Sam queria muito que Dean se lembrasse, mas por ele próprio. Mesmo que não lhe desse nada, tudo bem. Gostava mesmo era que Dean se lembrasse.

Sam percorreu as ruas da cidade e depois entrou numa joalharia. Um homem de aspecto austero estava atrás do balcão. Estava a terminar de atender uma senhora que exibia imensas jóias. Quando terminou de a atender, a senhora foi-se embora e Sam chegou perto do balcão.

"Boa tarde. Eu queria ver algumas alianças."

"De noivado?" perguntou o homem.

"Ah, não. De namoro."

O homem abanou a cabeça e foi buscar um expositor que tinha várias alianças.

"Sabe qual é o tamanho das alianças que quer?"

"Bom, eu tenho aqui uns papéis." disse Sam, tirando dois papeis finos do bolso. "Eu tirei as medidas por aqui."

"Ah, a velha medida do papel. Pois, enrolou o papel à volta do dedo até ele dar uma volta. Muito bem, serve perfeitamente. Mas tem de ter a medida dos dedos das duas pessoas."

"Sim, por isso é que tenho dois papéis." disse Sam, quase de modo sarcástico.

Enquanto Dean estivera a dormir naquela noite, Sam tinha conseguido enrolar o papel à volta do dedo de Dean e tirar-lhe a medida sem ele saber. Sam sempre achara que eles deviam usar aliança. Afinal, namoravam e Sam achava que isso fosse natural. Claro que, qualquer pessoa que visse que eles tinham alianças iguais veria logo que eles estavam juntos como um casal, mas isso não preocupava Sam. E além disso, ele queria que as pessoas tivessem a certeza de que Dean não estava disponível, principalmente as raparigas atiradiças que estavam sempre a olhar cada vez que Dean passava na rua.

Sam passou alguns minutos a ver todas as alianças. Queria duas alianças simples. Já achava que Dean não iria gostar muito da ideia das alianças, porque até ali quando tinham falado no assunto, Dean não se tinha mostrado muito interessado, quanto mais se as alianças desse muito nas vistas. Acabou por escolher umas alianças simples de prata.

"Pronto, quer pôr alguma inscrição nas alianças?"

"Hum, sim." disse Sam, tirando outro papel do bolso e estendendo-o ao homem. "Quero que ponha isto nas alianças. A aliança maior é a minha, por isso é para pôr a primeira inscrição nessa."

O homem da loja leu o que estava escrito no papel que Sam lhe tinha dado e o seu aspecto tornou-se ainda mais severo. Sam podia ver uma veia a começar a latejar-lhe na testa. Olhou Sam com reprovação.

"Eu não faço inscrições destas." disse o homem, furioso. "Nem lhe vendo as alianças!"

"Mas as inscrições não têm nada de mal!"

"As inscrições talvez não, mas eu não tolero este tipo de coisas!" gritou o homem.

De uma sala que havia por detrás do balcão, surgiu uma mulher alta, de nome Jenna Lewis.

"O que é que se passa, pai?" perguntou ela ao homem.

"Este rapaz veio aqui arreliar-me!"

"Eu não fiz nada de mal." defendeu-se Sam.

Jenna pareceu impaciente. Virou-se para o pai novamente.

"Pai, explica-te melhor. O que é que este rapaz fez?"

"Este rapaz quer comprar umas alianças e fazer umas inscrições, mas vê lá tu, as duas alianças são para dois rapazes!" disse o homem, continuando furioso. "Isto não é decente! Que pouca vergonha!"

Jenna abanou a cabeça, aborrecida.

"Pai, que antiquado." disse ela. "Vá lá para dentro. Eu resolvo o assunto."

"Mas..."

"Vá lá para dentro pai! Não arranje mais sarilhos." disse Jenna, de modo firme.

O homem lançou um último olhar ameaçador a Sam e desapareceu na sala atrás do balcão, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Peço imensa desculpa." disse Jenna, olhando para Sam. "O meu pai é muito antiquado, sabe? Não tem noção de que as coisas mudaram. E não faz mal nenhum."

Sam parecia atrapalhado com a situação.

"Olhe, vou fazer-lhe um desconto." disse Jenna. "Mais uma vez, peço desculpa pelo que o meu pai disse. Não importa a opção sexual das pessoas. Se veio comprar alianças é porque está numa relação estável, não é?"

"Sim, estou."

"Óptimo, isso é que importa. E não se preocupe que vai ser tudo tratado, inscrições e tudo." disse Jenna, pegando nos papeis do tamanho das alianças e no papel da inscrições. Leu-as e sorriu. "Muito bonitas. De certeza que o seu namorado vai gostar."

Sam pagou as alianças e a inscrição.

"Amanhã pode vir buscá-las." disse Jenna.

"A que horas?"

"Quando quiser. Estarão prontas logo pela manhã se as quiser vir buscar nessa altura." respondeu Jenna, com um sorriso.

"Obrigado. Até amanhã."

"Até amanhã. Mais uma vez, peço desculpa por tudo."

Sam saiu da joalharia e suspirou. Tinha sido mais complicado do que tinha pensado. Sam não tinha imaginado que o homem da joalharia se descontrolaria daquela maneira. Felizmente a filha dele tinha aparecido e resolvido a situação. As mulheres pareciam ter sempre mais tacto para lidar com estas coisas. Enfim, no dia seguinte as alianças estariam prontas e era o que importava. Com sorte, Sam seria atendido novamente pela Jenna e não pelo pai dela. Sam decidiu aproveitar a tarde para dar mais umas voltas e só regressou ao motel por volta das cinco e meia da tarde.

Sam entrou no quarto e suspirou. Dean continuava deitado na cama.

"Dean, já são horas de acordar." disse Sam, aproximando-se da cama. "Vá lá Dean, acorda."

"Deixa-me em paz, Sammy." disse Dean, virando-se para o outro lado na cama.

"És sempre o mesmo." disse Sam, sorrindo. "Pronto, dorme o tempo que quiseres, chato."

No dia seguinte, Sam acordou cedo. Era o dia tão esperado. Sam já tinha tomado um duche e vestido outras roupas quando Dean acordou.

"Então, qual é a pressa?" perguntou Dean. "Vais a algum lado?"

"Sim. Tenho de ir."

"Então mas não tomas o pequeno-almoço comigo?"

"Desculpa, mas agora não dá. Olha, se esperares mais algum tempo por mim, eu volto e tomamos o pequeno-almoço juntos. Fica deitado." disse Sam, saindo do quarto apressadamente.

"Bom, vou mesmo ficar deitado." disse Dean, voltando a deitar-se e adormecendo novamente.

Sam caminhou até à joalharia. Suspirou de alívio ao ver que atrás do balcão estava a Jenna e não o pai dela.

"Bom dia." disse a Jenna.

"Bom dia."

"As alianças já estão prontas. Vou buscá-las."

A Jenna foi até à sala das traseiras e regressou com as duas alianças em duas pequenas caixas. Pôs as caixas num saco e entregou-o a Sam.

"Aqui está. Já pagou ontem, por isso parece-me que é tudo, a não ser que queira mais alguma coisa."

"Não, é só. Obrigado."

"Obrigada eu. Volte sempre."

Sam regressou ao quarto do motel. Entrou cautelosamente. Dean estava a ressonar, logo, estava a dormir. Ainda bem, pensou Sam, não tinha onde esconder o saco se Dean estivesse acordado e o visse chegar com o saco. Sam decidiu esconder o saco numa gaveta que eles não tinham usado. Depois Sam sentou-se e viu televisão até a barriga começar a dar horas e ele ter tomado a decisão de acordar Dean.

"Vá lá, Dean. Vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço. Eu estou com fome."

"Pronto, está bem." disse Dean, levantando-se.

Depois de um duche rápido e de mudar de roupas, os dois saíram para ir tomar o pequeno-almoço. Como de costume, lerem os jornais e Sam navegou na internet à procura de sinais de algum caso sobrenatural. Havia alguns casos estranhos, mas nada de muito alarmante.

"Amanhã partimos e vamos investigar este caso." anunciou Dean, apontando para um dos casos no jornal. "Pode ser um caso para nós."

"Está bem. Mas hoje devíamos aproveitar o dia." disse Sam. Não queria estar a dar o presente a Dean agora, só mais tarde e por isso não queria logo anunciar o que é que aquele dia tinha de especial.

"O que é que tu queres fazer, Sam?"

"Gostava de ir à praia."

"À praia?"

"Sim. Às vezes não vemos o mar por imenso tempo. Hoje o dia está bom. Devíamos aproveitar."

"Hum, está bem. Mas ir à praia dá-me fome." disse Dean.

"Dean, tudo o que tu fazes parece que te dá fome." disse Sam, rindo-se.

Mais tarde, os dois compraram algumas sandes, alguns sumos e arranjaram toalhas. Depois, dirigiram-se à praia. Estava praticamente deserta, porque não estava na altura do Verão e era um dia de semana. Era uma sorte que o dia estivesse tão solarengo.

Dean e Sam estenderam a toalha na areia e tiraram as camisolas.

"Devíamos ter comprado um chapéu-de-sol." disse Sam. "Ainda nos vamos queimar todos."

"Também não precisamos de ficar na praia o dia todo. E pára de ser chato, Sam. Estás sempre preocupado com alguma coisa."

"Está bem, está bem. Eu só não quero que nos queimemos. Mas pronto, eu trouxe um protector solar. Vai ter de servir." disse Sam, tirando o protector solar de uma mochila que ele tinha levado com as sandes.

"Ah, protector solar. Nem sabia que tínhamos disso."

"Mas temos. Eu vou pôr-te o protector solar nas costas. E depois tu pões nas minhas." disse Sam.

Sam começou a pôr o protector solar nas costas de Dean. Dean sorriu.

"Hum, isto está a dar-me umas ideias, Sammy."

"Dean, estamos na praia. E há mais gente aqui."

"Ora, eles estão ali ao longe." disse Dean, aborrecido. "Vá Sammy, é uma coisa diferente."

"Pois, mas não quero arriscar."

"Ok... e se for dentro de água? Ninguém vai reparar."

"Dean!"

"Vais negar-me isso" disse Dean, virando-se e beijando Sam. "Vais?"

"Dean... é perigoso..."

"Perigoso é o nosso trabalho. Estarmos juntos é sempre prazer."

Sam sorriu.

"Ok, Dean. Ganhaste."

Dean sorriu.

Eram seis da tarde quando os dois regressaram ao motel.

"Ah, foi uma tarde bem passada." disse Dean, atirando-se para cima da cama. "Não foi?"

"Foi. Mas puseste-me mal o protector nas costas. Fiquei com alguma pele queimada." queixou-se Sam.

"Isso não mata ninguém. Depois passa. E eu não tenho nenhum curso para pôr protector solar nas costas das pessoas."

Sam riu-se e sentou-se na cama.

"Dean, bom, talvez não te lembres, mas hoje é um dia especial."

"Pois é. Bastante diferente dos outros dias." disse Dean. "Fomos à praia!"

"Não é por isso, Dean. Faz hoje um ano que estamos juntos."

"Um ano? Só? Parece que estamos juntos há uma eternidade." disse Dean.

"Pois é... mas lembro-me de tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia, como se fosse hoje."

_**Flashback**_

Sam continuava sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama de Dean. Dean continuava deitado e imóvel. Sam estava a ficar impaciente. Dean nunca mais acordava! Sam pegou na mão de Dean.

"Dean, já está na hora de acordares. Bolas, estou preocupado contigo!" disse ele, exasperado.

Sam suspirou. O médico tinha dito que Dean iria ficar bem. Mas havia sempre aquelas duas dúvidas: será que o sangue que Sam tinha doado a Dean teria algum efeito secundário? E será que Dean se tinha tornado num vampiro? Sam abanou a cabeça e tentou afastar essas ideias. Tinha o coração a mil à hora. Queria que Dean acordasse e que ficasse tudo bem.

"Tenho tanta coisa para te dizer, Dean... mas sei que quando acordares, não vou ser capaz de to dizer. É errado, eu sei que é errado, mas é o que eu sinto. Há muito tempo que percebi que o que sentia por ti era mais do que o que se sente por um irmão. Era muito mais do que laços familiares, companheirismo, amizade... sim, não tenho dúvidas, eu amo-te Dean." disse Sam, continuando a segurar a mão de Dean. "Sei que não me podes ouvir... é melhor assim, mas pelo menos posso tirar isto do meu peito... mesmo que seja só por uns segundos. Eu sei que somos irmãos, mas se tu quisesses... não que ideia... nunca irias aceitar isto. Não gostas de mim da mesma maneira. Eu é que estou errado. Este sentimento é errado..."

Nesse momento, Dean abriu os olhos. Sam largou a mão de Dean rapidamente.

"D-dean, sentes-te bem?" perguntou ele, preocupado.

"Mais ou menos. O que aconteceu? Não me lembro bem."

"Um dos vampiros atacou-te e mordeu-te. Perdeste muito sangue. Eu matei o vampiro e trouxe-te aqui para o hospital." explicou Sam. "E dei-te do meu sangue."

"Do teu sangue?"

"Sim. Não havia sangue suficiente e como temos o mesmo tipo de sangue... mas estou preocupado, Dean. Pode haver algum efeito secundário."

"O quê? Como eu ganhar poderes de visões ou assim? Não me parece." disse Dean. "E antes que perguntes, estou bem e não sou nenhum vampiro."

Sam sorriu.

"Pronto, então está tudo bem."

"Tudo, tudo, não. Sam, eu ouvi tudo o que tu disseste."

Sam pareceu atrapalhado.

"Hum... estás a falar de quê?"

"Ora, da declaração amorosa que me fizeste ainda agora! Eu ouvi tudo. Estava era a descansar um pouco antes de falar, mas depois tu começaste a falar e eu ouvi tudo."

"Dean, eu posso explicar."

"Acho que não é preciso. Eu percebi perfeitamente." disse Dean. "Sam, tu sabes que isso é errado."

Sam afundou-se na cadeira.

"Eu sei, mas eu não posso controlar os meus sentimentos."

"Nem tu, nem ninguém." disse Dean. "Sam, isto é a coisa mais errada que podemos fazer nas nossas vidas. E provavelmente, acabamos por nos arrepender. Mas eu também sinto o mesmo por ti. Queria reprimi-lo, com medo de te horrorizar, mas parece que não é necessário. Mas, se tu achares que queres arriscar, podemos tentar... enfim, ficar juntos. Nem que não dure muito tempo."

"A sério Dean? Estás mesmo a falar a sério?"

"Achas que eu ia brincar com uma coisa destas?" perguntou Dean, aborrecido. "E decide-te logo, queres ter alguma coisa comigo ou não? Não tenho o dia todo!"

Sam aproximou-se de Dean e beijou-o. O primeiro beijo deles foi curto. Ainda não se sentiam muito à vontade com a situação. Mas aquele beijo lançou uma onda de sentimentos pelo corpo dos dois.

"Aqui tens a tua resposta." disse Sam, sorrindo.

"Muito bem. Rápido a responder, é assim que eu gosto." disse Dean. "Sam, vamos fazer esta relação funcionar. A partir de hoje, estamos juntos."

"Sim. Nunca me vou esquecer deste dia."

_**Fim do Flashback**_

"Então, por hoje ser um dia especial é que quiseste ir à praia."

"Sim Dean, foi por isso. Mas também tínhamos de aproveitar, mesmo que fosse um dia como outro qualquer." disse Sam. "Dean, tu... não te lembravas que dia era hoje?"

"Desculpa, mas com tanta coisa que se tem passado nas nossas vidas, esqueci-me completamente." disse Dean. "Desculpa Sam."

"Não faz mal. Também não é assim tão importante lembrares-te."

"Prometo que no ano que vem, eu vou lembrar-me."

"Está bem, mas olha que prometeste. Bom, eu tenho um presente para te dar." disse Sam, abrindo a gaveta e tirando de lá o saco. "Eu espero que gostes, Dean. Sei que se calhar não é algo que queiras usar, mas... pelo menos, pensa nisso."

Sam tirou do saco as duas pequenas caixas e abriu-as.

"Alianças?" perguntou Dean, olhando para o conteúdo das caixas.

"Sim. Estamos juntos há um ano e não temos nada que mostre que somos comprometidos. Achei que estava na altura, mas se tu não gostares..."

Dean aproximou-se de Sam e beijou-o.

"Sammy, eu não estou habituado a usar aliança, mas não me importo. Por ti, eu uso-a." disse Dean. "E pelo menos as pessoas vão ficar a saber que tu também estás comprometido e não vão tentar seduzir-te."

"Dean, essa situação só aconteceu uma vez..."

"Mas chegou." disse Dean. "Mas... o Bobby, a Ellen... eles não sabem que nós estamos juntos. Da próxima vez que nos virem, eles vão descobrir pelas alianças."

"Não me importo. Um ano, Dean. Um ano de relacionamento secreto. Está na hora de deixar de ser secreto, por isso mesmo é que temos as alianças."

Dean abanou a cabeça.

"Ok. Então vamos lá pôr as alianças no dedo."

"Esta é a tua e aquela é a minha." disse Sam.

Dean tirou a aliança e pôs a aliança no dedo de Sam.

"Ficou perfeita." disse Dean, sorrindo.

"Agora a tua." disse Sam, pegando na outra aliança. "E as alianças têm uma inscrição cada uma. Vê."

Dean pegou na aliança e olhou para a inscrição "De Sam, teu para sempre"

"Sammy, a inscrição é linda."

"A minha também tem a mesma inscrição, mas com o teu nome." disse Sam.

Sam pôs a aliança no dedo de Dean.

"Pronto, oficialmente namorados perante toda a gente." disse Sam, sorrindo.

"Sammy, vamos jantar fora ao restaurante mais fino que houver. Vou compensar-te por não me ter lembrado desta data."

"Está bem, mas dispenso o restaurante fino. Vamos comer uma pizza."

Depois do jantar, eles regressaram ao motel.

"Óptimo jantar, não foi?" perguntou Dean, sorrindo.

"Pois, tu comeste duas pizzas, sozinho."

"Ora, era para comemorar. E a comemoração ainda não acabou."

Sam sorriu.

"Sempre a pensar no mesmo, Dean."

"Também. Mas tenho uma coisa para ti." disse Dean, abrindo uma gaveta do seu lado da cama. Tirou de lá um pequeno embrulho.

"Dean, mas tu disseste..."

"Achas mesmo que eu me ia esquecer?" perguntou Dean, sorrindo. "Nunca."

"Mas quando é que foste comprar isso?"

"Ontem, quando tu saíste à tarde. Eu vi logo que tu ias comprar alguma coisa. Deixei-te sair e saí logo depois. Fui comprar isto e voltei para aqui. Deu a ideia de que eu nem tinha saído, não foi?"

"Foi. Foste esperto."

"Vá, toma lá. Vê se gostas."

Sam pegou no embrulho e abriu-o. Era um colar com um símbolo.

"Que símbolo é este?"

"O seu significado é a devoção eterna." explicou Dean.

"Dean... estás mesmo a surpreender-me."

"É, eu sou mesmo assim, surpreendente."

Sam pôs o colar ao pescoço.

"Fica-te bem." disse Dean, sorrindo. "É justo que, quando eu tenho um colar que tu me deste, tu também tenhas um colar que eu te dei."

"Obrigado, Dean. Adorei."

Sam e Dean beijaram-se novamente.

"E agora, já podemos continuar com a celebração? Vá, temos de aproveitar a cama de casal."

Sam sorriu. Voltaram a beijar-se e saltaram para cima da cama. Realmente, aquele era um dia especial, muito especial.


End file.
